Moveable seating is used regularly for temporary venues, weddings, performance spaces, event halls, conference centers and other events requiring large numbers of chairs that can be moved or positioned differently, depending on the event for which they are being used. The comfort of these seats can vary widely from a traditional hard plastic seat with a folding frame to more comfortable padded chairs.
However, due to the large number of chairs typically kept on hand, costs are a significant concern. While plastic molding is relatively inexpensive, hard plastic seats may not provide desired comfort qualities.
Injection molded foam has been used to create a seat bottom which is designed to attach to separately to a chair and pivot, see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,732 which is incorporated herein by reference. This describes a seat assembly that uses flexible supports and a foam cushion is molded around the flexible supports. However, this does not provide for a seat or back in which the foam is molded integrally with the support structure including chair legs.